


(Cover) Too Busy Being Yours by MrsKissyT

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr prompt "Can you shut up for five minutes, please?"





	(Cover) Too Busy Being Yours by MrsKissyT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Busy Being Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244199) by [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/32635906507/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
